Hatred or not
by ViolettaPotterMalfoy
Summary: Roxy, Jess, Violet and Soph are four muggleborn sisters who are wisked away to Hogwarts. They meet the Potter Weasly clan and become the maraudettes while James and and his friends become the second generation mauraders. Will their hatred towards each other last? Consists of many characters. Please read. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Violetta Ivy Willow, Jessica Rose Willow, Roxanne Lily Willow, and Sophia Lavender Willow (a.k.a. Violet,Jess,Roxy,and Soph.) were sitting on their four poster beds in the ginormous room that they shared when their step-mother suddenly barged in the door.

"Clara, knock!" they all said at the same time."Sorry just wanted to tell you that each of you got a letter, they are on the front table."

Then they all ran, chasing their got to her letter first and gaped at it, her eyes as wide as all four sisters were in that pose as well as their step- there was a sharp rap on the ran to get it and her eyes widened when a tall strict looking women walked in."I am Minerva Mgonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry."

Professer Mgonagall explained to the four young witches and their muggle step- mother about how they were witches and would attend Hogwarts for the next seven years of their lives.

2 weeks later...

The sisters had gotten their school supplies from diagon alley and they could hardly believe that it was already September 1st. Violet, Jess, Roxy and Soph stood between the two signs of platforms 9 and 10, wondering how to get onto the platform.

"Are you sure it was platform nine and three quarters?", questioned Soph.

They were interupted when a messy haired boy crashed into Jess, sending them both toppling to the got up and muttered something under his breath then ran into the barier between platforms nine and ten.

Violet and Roxy followed with Jess and Soph trailing found themselves facing a giant scarlet steam engine called the Hogwarts express. They ran onto the train seconds before it took off.

"Now only to find a compartment!", exclaimed Jess.

They found a compartment with only four boys inside, including the boy they bumped into, and asked if they could have a settled inside when the messy haired boy said "I think introductions are in order, my name is James Potter and this is my cousin Fred Weasly, pointing to the red hed beside him."This is Jackson Mclaggen and he is Brendan Thompson."

"My name is Roxy and I am, grudingly admitted, the are my sisters Violetta, Jessica and Sophia also known as Violet, Jess and Soph." Roxy stated timidly.

They were interrupted by a sweet old lady asking if they wanted something from the sisters looked at the wizard sweets in awe. They bought a stack of cauldron cakes and sat down again.

"Wait, are you muggle born?" Asked he saw the confused looks on their faces and told the sisters what he meant.

"Yes, does it matter though?" Asked Violet.

"It matters to some people but not us. Most Slytherins won't treat you so well because they think that pure bloods are the best and that you are beneath them." Said James grimly.

Then a pale blonde haired boy asked if he could sit in the and Fred looked at him with disgust and said no. The sisters were shocked, the two boys seemed very nice before the sudden they asked why they had done that the boys told them that his parents were evil Slytherins. "You can't judge him just because of his parentage, that's just wrong!" exclaimed Violet in disgust, than her hair changed to the colour purple.

"You're a metamorphagas!" exclaimed Fred."That means you can change your appearance at will, purple means disgust",

Then Violet concentrated very hard and when she looked down her hair was a dark red. She was delighted to have found out a power that she had but was still angry at the two boys. They didn't talk for the rest of the train ride. Finally, the train reached a stop and everyone got out leaving their luggage and Violets cat snowflake and the others owls.

"Firs years over here!" Exclaimed a loud voice and the sisters looked up and followed a big bushy haired man to a stunning lake."Only four to a boat."

They ooed and awed at their first sight of the amazing castle and were all silenced by a women Roxy,Violet,Jess and Soph recognized as Professor Mgonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will soon be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huflepuff, and Ravenclaw. When you are in Hogwarts your house will be like your family, your success will earn you house points and any rule breaking will cause you to lose points. Please prepare yourself for the Sorting ceremony." she stated.


	2. The Sorting

They all got into a long line wondering how they would be sorted. There were many different ideas such as wrestling a troll. When they entered the Great Hall everyone stared at a ratty old hat on a stool expectantly. Then it burst out into a song:

_"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known;_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have to look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"_

Everyone burst into applause . The four sisters were glad that their name started with a W when names were called. After all the Potters and Weaselys were sorted into Gryffindor the professor called out Willow, Jessica. She walked up to the stool confidently and put the hat on her brown hair, it was so big that nobody could see her signature blue eyes. After a moment the hat called out GRYFFINDOR.

Next was Sophia's turn, after a moments delay the hat called out same happened for the rest of the sisters and they all sat side by side at the table. After eating the delicious feast the Headmistress spoke her speech and they all went to their common rooms.


	3. A building Friendship and Hatred

Violet, Roxy, Jess and Soph followed a prefect to a portrait of a fat lady in billowing pink found out the password to get into the common room and went up to their dormitory. There were two 1st year gryffindor girl dormitories. One consisted of Dominique Weasely and the Willow sisters. The five girls became fast friends and were chatting about how excited they were for lessons when a certain group of first year boys barged in.

* * *

Meanwhile In The Boys Dorm...

James, Fred, Brendan and Jackson shared a dorm with Louis Weasley a close cousin of James and Fred. They were talking happily about numerous pranks they would pull when James declared ,, Time to go check on old Dommy,, . Everyone agreed and marched to the first year girl dorms, protecting themselves from the sliding steps by using a counter charm. Much to their delight they found Dominique making friends with the four sisters they met on the train.

When the boys marched in all of the sisters asked what they were doing there at the same time. ,, We are just visiting our dear friends ,, he stated. He and the other boys were shocked when timid Roxy exclaimed that they were not friends. Violet shot them an apologetic look as they stared at her with disbelief. ,, Wow the timid little fox finally spoke up! ,, said Jackson smirking slightly. Roxy narrowed her eyes. All of her sisters knew not to mess with Roxy, she may have seemed like a shy girl but she had a short fuse, unlike Violet who had a lot of patience.

Violet jumped up and shot a warning look at Roxy who recoiled at her oldest sisters glare. Their telepathic exchange was interrupted when James said slightly amused, ,, Afraid of your big sister ,huh, whats she gonna do. ,,

At this not Roxy but Violet spun around glaring at James, who recoiled. The sisters were shocked, Violet usually was very calm and easygoing. Under Violets glare the boys backed out of the door and went to their dormitory.

,,Wow, they have fiery tempers, huh. ,, Said which James replied ,, We are going to have an interesting time here and then they all went to bed, little did they know a certain blonde boy would be awake dreading the next day. Brendan looked at the waxing moon and shuddered his face slightly pale.

* * *

,, ,,

Wow, I have never felt such a strong dislike towards someone before! Violet exclaimed looking thoughtful, the other girls smiled and fell asleep.


	4. The Prank and the Secret

The next morning the girls woke up very excited, it was their first day of classes. They quickly dressed in their uniform and rushed to the Great Hall at 3:00 in the morning. The had a great plan to preform. As they thought, there wasn't a person in sight so they quickly preformed a sticking charm on the benches at the Slytherin tables. Hoping they had preformed the charm correctly, Violet, Dominique, Jess, Roxy and Soph, tip toed back to their dormitories only to find familiar boys sitting on their beds.

,, Well, well, well look whose out of bed. ,, said James with a signature smirk on his face to which Violet scowled deeply.

,,We-were-going-on-a-walk!,, Dominique exclaimed all to quickly,making them look more suspicious.

,, How did you get in here, the girls dormitories are charmed to make sure boys cant get in. ,, said Roxy, trying to change the subject, unfortunately it was a failed attempt.

,, You all went on a walk at the same time in the middle of the night, that doesn't sound suspicious at all,, Brendon said, dripping his voice with sarcasm.

,, Looks like the goody goodies turned into bad girls,, said Fred, to which Violet replied,, Get out of our room,, she looked quite scary when she said this so the boys sauntered out smirking.

,, Dom, did you know that Violet and Jess are famous muggle singers, they're really good and are known as V and J so nobody knows who they really are!,, said Roxy without widened her eyes and clamped her hands over her mouth when she said this.

,, Really, that is sooo cool, can you guys sing for us, pleeeease,, said Dom.

Jess replied with a downright no when Violet jumped at the chance and sang a song she wrote called Toss a pebble. When she finished the door burst open and the boys burst in and fell ontop of eachother in a big heap. Violet raised her eyebrows with a smirk of her own on her face. ,, Wow that was amazing!,, all the boys said at the same time and rushed out of the room.

The girls saw the time and went to breakfast anxiously waiting for the outcome of their prank.


	5. The Maraudettes and the Grand Heist

As they ate breakfast the girls watched the Slytherin table carefully. Soon a boy in the middle section of the table tried to get up and failed. His house mates all tried getting up and panicked when they found out they couldn't. The five girls hid their smiles and sat calmly with their hands folded while the rest of the hall was rollong on the floor laughing. Soon Dumbledore spoke and told everyone to calm down. Everyone suppressed laughter as professer mgonagall surveyed the hall asking who had done this. She noticed the girls sitting completely calm and walked towards them.

,,You five have detention tomorrow night at nine o clock.,, she stated calmly.

,,What, why you dont have any proof we did this.,, said Dominique.

,, Then why are you the only ones not laughing,, she asked.

,, Because we find this very immature and not funny at all,, said Violet failing to suppress a grin.

Then they all broke into peals of laughter and were rolling around on the floor while the rest of the school applauded them.,, Detention,, said Professer Mgonagall and handed them their time tables. They rushed out of the room after seeing they had a free period. They went to the common room and bumped into the second generation marauders. ,, Wow you are like the maraudettes!,, said James and thats where they got they name.

The day passed by quickly and the maraudettes were soon in their dormitory. Dominique told the about the marauders map a map that James had showing akk the secret passageways of Hogwarts. Then Roxy had the brilliant idea to take it and copy it down to make their own version of it, the maraudettes map. So then the five girls snuck up to the boys dorm and listened in the doorway. Hearing nothing they opened the door a creak and tip toed in. All the boys were asleep.

It was nothing like they expected it to be. It was clean, very clean. They snuck to James bed, careful not to wake anyone, and dug through his trunk. Violet found the map just as James started stirring. The girls scrambled to hide and ended up under the beds, with Violet outside on the window sill. James yawned and opened his eyes to see his trunk open and a mess." Guys wake up!"he screamed.

Everyone saw the trunk and searched through it to see if something was missing. They found that the map was not there.,, It was probably the maraudettes!,, said Brendan. Then a faint sneeze came from under the bed that James slept in and they all looked at it with eyebrows raised and smirks forming. James looked under his bed and pulled a terrified Roxy out from underneath. The rest of the boys looked under their beds and found Jess, Soph and Dominique."What are you doing here and where is your mother bird?" Fred asked referring to Violet.

* * *

Violet balanced on the window sill and heard the others get caught. She had to think quick so she levitated the map into the open window of the girls dormitory just as Jackson asked"Was the window open before?" . Violet stayed quiet at James sauntered over to the window and stuck his head through while saying hello. He lifted her into the dorm despite her protests and put her on his bed. Then she blushed and looked down."Where is our map" he asked and checked her pink silk pajama bottoms and purple tank top for pockets.

" I have no idea what your talking about" said Violet, calmly.

Roxy caught on and said " what map?"

"If you dont have the map then why are you here?" asked Fred.

Everyone looked at Violet for an explanation, the girls hoping for her to come up for something.

" I was playing a prank on the girls and I levitated them up here and put them under the beds, then you woke up and I went to the window sill, that part was hard cause I am very afraid of heights" said Violet. The boys looked at them suspiciously and checked all of them for the map before letting them go back to their dorm.

* * *

They went to their dorm and saw the map on Violet's bed. They were all very tired so the went to bed remembering that they flying lesson the next day.

* * *

The boys were still worried about the map. " The maraudettes probably have it, the mother Willow is smart she must have found a way to get it to their dorm" said Jackson. The mother Willow was their new name for Violet. The boys agreed and decided to go to bed, but they agreed on investigating the next chance they had.


	6. The Maraudettes and the Map

In the morning the maraudettes woke up excited for the flying lessons later that day. They were up and in the great hall in record time. They ate with gusto and were done by the time the marauders entered the hall. They sat down across from them. " Are you okay, Brendan, you look a bit sick, you should go to madam pomfrey." said Roxy.

Brendan was the most sensible and smart marauder. He claimed he was fine but the other marauders knew he was keeping something from them. Violet knew as well. So did Jess but they all kept their silence.

* * *

Class was completely normal until flying lessons arrived. After the uneventful lessons it was evident that Soph and Violet were natural left dinner in a good mood grateful nothing strange had happened. Then they remembered the Marauders Map. They went back to the dormitories to get it and opened it with ease. The girls decided to go to the kitchens since it was not near curfew yet. They got there and were greeted by a group of all too familiar boys.

'' Well, well, well if it isnt the Mother Willow and her birds, and look they have the map." exclaimed Fred. The rest of the boys except Brendan who was absent, smirked.

Jess cleared the map and said "I have no idea what you are talking found this on the ground outside of the kitchens. " she said innocently.

James walked up and took it from her, " Well than thank you for picking it up." he said grinning at Violet, who had her eyebrows raised. "You have very pretty eyes" he said, addressing Violet. She rolled her blue eyes.

"You are welcome to join us" said Fred gesturing to the empty seats at the table they were sitting at. Violet wondered out loud what the elfish creatures were.

"Those are house elves they do their masters bidding." said James. Violet looked horrified and looked at the creatures with curiosity " Dont they get paid ?" she asked.

Fred through his head back and laughed. " Leave it to you to ask a question like that" said James and then they left but not before James smiled and waved looking directly at Violet whose hair was beginning to turn red.

* * *

Boys PoV

"Wow, I wonder how they got the map!" said Jackson, in awe. "The mother willow and her flock look like scary goddesses when they're mad." he exclaimed while the others nodded looking slightly lost.

* * *

Weeks passed full of pranks and before they knew it it was a week till Christmas holidays.


	7. The Train Ride

Violet, Dominique, Roxy, Jess and Soph were all in one compartment. Violet was curled up in the corner, sleeping and Jess and Dom were playing wizards chess. Roxy was reading a muggle book called The Lord Of The Rings. Suddenly the infamous marauders burst through the door and sat down.

"Shhhhh" you'll wake up Violet" Dom whisper screamed.

" Get out before she wakes up and bites your heads off, Potter" said Roxy coldly.

James looked at her with an amused smirk on his face, " No I dont think I will." he said.

Violet moved in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered open. Seeing the marauders in the compartment she looked at them and shrugged. She decided that a fuss was exactly what they wanted and she was not going to give it to them. The maraudettes looked at her confused and the marauders with their eyebrows raised. She picked up a pumpkin pasty and said " Well, its not like they'll leave if I tell them to."

The other girls comprehended and relaxed in their seats. " So what are your plans for the holidays? Dumbledore connected our fireplace to the floo network we're just staying home." said Jess.

" Weaselys and Potters are home all christmas " said Fred .

" We are here" said Roxy. They all got off the train with their trunks and animals. " Come meet my mum and dad " said Dominique.

The Willows met Fleur and Bill and went to find Claire. They went outside where an sleek black limo was waiting for them. Without hesitation they got in and drove home to Willow Manor.


	8. The ultimate snowball war

The next morning the four sisters sat at the dining table at their home eating oatmeal while Claire questioned them about their life at school. The sisters answered her questions with gusto, eager to tell someone about their beloved Hogwarts.

" I sure hope you haven't gotten into any trouble!" said Claire smiling at their excitement.

"Oh, of course not ,why would you say that?" said Jess, nonchalantly. All of her partners in crime smiled innocently and nodded their heads.

* * *

At Potter Manor the same kind of scheme was going on, though Ginny and Harry Potter were not fooled by their son's statements declaring he was a complete angel at school. Fred, who was in on the master plan, looked disappointed it wasn't working. James's younger siblings sat on their chairs chuckling and eating their breakfast.

Fred Weaslely, James's cousin, was staying over at his house for the day.

* * *

At Willow Manor things were already back to normal. The sisters went out to play with their good friends Daniel, Marissa and Luc. They were all participating in building a family of snowmen and women when a cold voice spoke from behind them. " I see _you're _back. " said Macaela Chevalier, her sneering cronies standing behind her.

Macaela was the typical mean girl every school has. She was especially mean to Violet and her sisters , probably cause she was jealous. The Willow sisters thought that they had gotten rid of her and her cronies when they boarded the Hogwarts Express. " We live here, Chevalier, if you hadn't noticed." said Jess pointing to their Manor on the cliff beside the beach's shoreline.

The seven friends went back to making their snow people hoping that the priss behind them would enough, when they snuck a glance behind them she and her wannabe's were gone without a trace. Everything then resumed as it did before until Violet chucked a loosely packed snowball at Luc. He turned around with his own ball in is hand and threw it at her. The snowball missed it's target andhit Roxy instead, who proclaimed, " SNOWBALL FIGHT!". They all started throwing snowballs at eachother.


End file.
